Question: For each positive integer $n$, let $f(n)$ be the sum of the digits in the base-four representation of $n$ and let $g(n)$ be the sum of the digits in the base-eight representation of $f(n)$. For example, $f(2020) = f(133210_{\text{4}}) = 10 = 12_{\text{8}}$, and $g(2020) = \text{the digit sum of }12_{\text{8}} = 3$. Let $N$ be the least value of $n$ such that the base-sixteen representation of $g(n)$ cannot be expressed using only the digits $0$ through $9$. Find the remainder when $N$ is divided by $1000$.

Explanation: Let's work backwards. The minimum base-sixteen representation of $g(n)$ that cannot be expressed using only the digits $0$ through $9$ is $A_{16}$, which is equal to $10$ in base 10. Thus, the sum of the digits of the base-eight representation of the sum of the digits of $f(n)$ is $10$. The minimum value for which this is achieved is $37_8$. We have that $37_8 = 31$. Thus, the sum of the digits of the base-four representation of $n$ is $31$. The minimum value for which this is achieved is $13,333,333,333_4$. We just need this value in base 10 modulo 1000. We get $13,333,333,333_4 = 3(1 + 4 + 4^2 + \dots + 4^8 + 4^9) + 4^{10} = 3\left(\dfrac{4^{10} - 1}{3}\right) + 4^{10} = 2*4^{10} - 1$. Taking this value modulo $1000$, we get the final answer of $\boxed{151}$.